dark alchemist and fullmetal
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: this story has ed as a female and one of my ocs and envy and others i think the rating is right but this is my fisrt story on here but my fisrt story i want to be long so tell me if its good or bad i don't care if you flame me it will roost my marshmallow


one day a alchemist was bored and had nothing to do, so she when to see one of her best friends ,the fullmatal alchemist and her brother , when she got there thay were outside , hey ed hey al she said ed and al turn around two see a girl with hair that when to her wrist her hair was red and green eyes her outfit was a mini-stike and her shirt that noshives and arm shives with color black and light blue and black boots , hey shadow-kat said al ,hi what are you doing ? ask ed oh nothing i was bored and had nothing to do ao i thouth i come and see you guys , oh well we're bored to man i wish i can fight someone ed said well how bout fighting paim tree again ? o.o wha? ed said i said doyou want to fight envy again? how the hell am i going to fight a dead person ? ed said i'm the alchemist of dead -.-" said shadow-kat oh right said ed so how do you do that ? al ask, i sing a song to had a vistit from a dead person to live a day but to live till thay die again but to do that i have to talk to one of the dead lords and ask to do so she said realy wow said al, so are you going to sing or what ? asked ed well i was think to to give them a live to live she said WHAT why? asked ed, cos i just thouth the 7 sins might want to have a life to live she said, oh ok but don't you have to ask the military if thats ok? ed asked no i can if i want to i shimeless and if i get in a bad thing happeds i will tack the respabillit of it she said oh ok ed said k i will do this now she opened the gate to the world of the dead and when in she came back , ok thay said it ok and there comeing after thay get there things and envy said he wanted to fight you to shadow-kat said then the 7 sins came throw the gate with a few things , well weres o-chibi-san huh asked envy , right here said ed jump up and down waving her arms up and down, o-o-chibi-san what happend to you hideing a noseblood from her , what do you mean i haven't chang that might have i ? ed asked looking at envy , n-no but i did't know you were a girl so i scock to see that you wearing a stike so when did you start to wear girl wears? envy asked uuuhhh when shadow-kat was bugging me to say the true to everyone that thouth i was a boy so she finly win one day and sents then i gruss she shugged oh envy said al and shadow-kat and the sins watch this and said nothing shadow-kat looked at al al looked back at her sooo who thinks there something up ? she asked me said the sins and al said at the same time shadow-kat giggled WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHEING ABOUT sreamed ed and envy at the same time nothing just that mustang is looking for ed about now shadow-kat said, why? asked envy, damn basturd i don't want to go on a misson today ed, said o.o ed? asked shadow-kat what ? you don't know why he wants to see you do you? -.-" uuuhhhh no? ed said shadow-kat sighed and face paimed uuuhhh what? ed asked, he wants to see you shadow-kat said, to sented me to a misson ed said , no not to sented you to a misson just to see you shadow-kat said , why wood he do that huh? ed asked well maybe he likes you shadow-kat said not seeing that envy looked mad when she said that *wait why the hell am i mad about that ed can date whoever she wants if she want him then she can* shadow-kat looked at envy then ed then back to envy then to ed again but stop at envy again , what ? envy asked her nothing hey ed i'm going to the shop the get somethings do you need anything ? before ed counld say, yes but can i come with you? she looked at her little brother a little shocked that he wanted to go with her , *it looks like al has a crush awww well like a good sisther i will help he out * uh yes i need some thing can you get it for me shadow-kat ? ed asked, s-sure what is it that you need ? shadow-kat asked umm she when closer to shadow-kat and wisther what she needed , ok i can get the girls stuff that you need well come on al if you want to come that is shadow-kat said ok i'm comeing al said well i hope it what i think it is but if owell ed said as she watch her brother and one of her best friends go off to the shops in town , you hope what is what you thank it is ?asked envy, that al has a crush on her ed giggled and envy sweatdroped with the guy sins and the girls sins giggled with ed , so now what asked lust ed shugged and evny shick hes head no and the rest said thay don't know , well how bout we look for you guy a place to stay right you do need a place to stay right ed asked well we do but were? asked lust , how bout see if theres one apartment in were me and al live for rent ? asked ed , sounds good to me and so thay when to see if theres apartment opened for rent


End file.
